The present invention relates to an air operated nail gun and more particularly to a nail gun with washer feeding device.
How to cause a tool to quickly effectively perform a specified job has long been a goal of modern society. We will take the job of casting nails as the subject in the following description.
Nails are seen everywhere in our environment. Conventionally, a worker uses a hammer to hit the head of nail for fixing one object to another. But such manual working is unacceptable slow in some fields. As such, there is the provision of compressed air operated nail gun for fulfilling such needs. It has the advantage of automatically continuously casting nail one by one for fixing one object to another. It is also understood that head of nail has the functions of guiding the casting direction when operated by compressed air and fixing the objects for preventing a sliding movement from occurring therebetween. As such, in some circumstances a washer is provided between the head of nail and the object for enhancing the fixing of nail and the object. However, such washer mounting is done manually. Heretofore, there is no disclosed document about a nail gun with washer feeding device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a nail gun with washer feeding device for enhancing the fixing capability of nail and washer combination.
The advantages of the present invention are realized by providing an improved nail gun comprising a flat case like washer delivery means attached to the nail outlet of the nail gun having an internal elongate delivery groove for delivering washer to the nail outlet; a washer receiving means including a receiving cylinder perpendicular to the top of washer delivery means with bottom attached to delivery groove such that washer may drop into the washer delivery means by either its own weight or pushed down by an elastic member received between washers and the top of washer receiving means; and a feeding device including a sliding block slidable in the delivery groove and an air cylinder for providing a driving force to the sliding block; wherein sliding block delivers the dropped washer in the delivery groove to the nail outlet such that a cast nail may penetrate washer together to fix one object to the other.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.